High School
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: La vida te puede dar cosas que son las mejores, pero para lograrlo solo tienes que saber que el mundo es tuyo...
1. This Is High School

Holis! Little Towers c: ...Les traigo otro fic que creo que va a tener 3 capitulos (~*-*)~

Quiero agradecerles por las reviews que dejaron en mi fic anterior ñ.ñ espero y lo disfruten mushote;

* * *

-¿Cuánto más vamos a tardar?-pregunto James mientras revisaba su celular. James Maslow era el cantante más exitoso del mundo, pero el trabajo, sus fans, peleas con otros artistas y con su familia le habían causado mucho estrés. Por lo cual su manager le recomendó una pequeñas vacaciones para tener algo de ''diversión''.

-Cálmate, ya solo aterriza el avión y nos vamos-le dijo su manager. Habían optado ir a una isla lejos del escándalo público y de los paparazis. Llegando la hora de bajar del avión fueron a una gran limusina la cual los iba a llevar a su destino, el lugar al que se dirigían era el prostíbulo (que feo sonó eso (_)) más grande de todo el mundo…

-¡Bienvenidos a ''MyX*''!-les dijo un señor dándoles la bienvenida a ambos chicos-¿Qué se les ofrece?-dijo estrechando las manos de ambos chicos

-Mi cliente quiere ''divertirse'', ya sabe de qué hablo-el señor solo asintió y les hizo una señal a ambos para que se adentraran en la mansión, mientras caminaban Ralph (su manager) le susurraba a James-¿Cómo que se te antoja para divertirte?-

-No lo sé, aun no estoy convencido de que esto sea una buena idea-James estaba molesto porque no le gustaba tratar así a las personas, como si fueran unos juguetes

-Chico creo que ya sé que te vendría bien a ti-dijo el señor mirando a James de pies a cabeza-Hey tu…-le hablo a uno de sus guardias-…Trae a #1-con eso ultimo dicho el guardia se fue corriendo a traer a #1-Creanme cundo les digo que es lo mejor de esta industria, por eso su nombre es #1, todos los que se los presto se van complacidos de aquí-justo en ese momento el guardia venia bajando por las escaleras, detrás de él se veía una figura-¡Señores les presento a #1!-el guardia se quitó mostrando a un chico pálido, ojos cafés, peli-negro y de estatura media

-Hablemos en un lugar más privado para negociar-dijo Ralph dirigiéndose hacia ''El Jefe'', el solo asintió y se fueron a su despacho. James se quedó junto con #1 solo en las escaleras

-Hola…-James le dedico una sonrisa

-Hola…-pronuncio en un hilo de voz y miraba hacia el piso con tristeza

-¿Cómo te llamas?-se iba acercando más a él subiendo los pequeños escalones que quedaban

-Logan, es un placer conocerte James-seguía viendo hacia el piso

-¿Eres fan mío?...-Logan solo asintió-…Pues el placer es mío por conocer a mi fan #1-James agarro la mano de Logan, la levanto un poco y le dio un beso en esta

-Gracias…-Logan volteo para mirarlo a la cara-… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Claro, lo que se te ofrezca-

-Cuando tengamos sexo, podrías no ser tan malo conmigo-

-Tenlo por hecho…-se acercó más a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-…Nunca trataría mal a alguien que no se lo merece-esto último se lo había dicho en el oído

-¡JAMES!...-grito Ralph mientras salía del despacho de ''El Jefe'' con una amplia sonrisa, a lo cual James y Logan se habían espantado-…Arregle todo, te podrás quedar durante una semana y tendrás acceso a todo el paquete-

-Gracias…-volteo a ver feliz a Logan

-¡#1! Muéstrale su habitación a James-este solo asintió y guio a James por toda la mansión hasta llegar a una habitación muy grande apartada de los demás

-Bienvenido seas a la suite presidencial, si es que así se le puede llamar…-soltó una pequeña risa-…Ahí está tu cama, el mini-bar, el balcón y todo lo demás-

-¿Tu donde duermes?-

-En ese cuarto de ahí-dijo señalando una pequeña puerta de madera, James solo lo miro y fue corriendo hacia esa pequeña puerta, Logan lo intento detener pero fue inútil, James fue más fuerte y pudo abrir la puerta. Al entra se quedó viendo el cuarto, el cual, estaba lleno de posters de James, de sus productos para el cabello y de su marca personal de perfumes. También estaba lleno de varia ropa así como de disfraces de conejo, gato, zorro y de otros animales.

-Wow…es sorprendente-dijo mientras seguía admirando el cuarto

-Salte de aquí-empujo a James fuera del cuarto-Eso es privado, se supone que no debías entrar ahí, me da penita-se rascaba detrás de su cabeza

-No deberías de, si yo soy muy guapo…-dijo alagándose a sí mismo-¿Pero cómo conseguiste todo eso?, no te dejan salir de aquí-

-Uno de los guardias se convirtió en mi amigo y cada vez que sale me trae algo tuyo-la cara de Logan se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza

-Cuéntame más de ti, ¿Cómo llegaste a parar aquí?-

-Según mi jefe; me abandonaron cuando yo tenía solo 3 años y de ahí el me crio como su hijo, pero después cuando tenía 18 años me metió al mundo de la prostitución y pues esa es mi historia-

-¿Ósea que nunca has estado en el exterior?-Logan asintió negatoriamente-Lo lamento…-

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado…-soltó una pequeña risa-…Ya estoy cansado y me estoy muriendo de sueño, así que mejor me voy a dormir-Logan ya se dirigía hacia su habitación pero la voz de James lo detuvo

-¿No te gustaría dormir conmigo?...-James se acercó a Logan y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Y si mi jefe nos ve?, él me va a matar por haberme quedado a dormir contigo-los nervios de Logan estaban de punta

-De eso yo me encargo, tu solo duérmete conmigo-

-Está bien, solo deja que me vaya a cambiarme de ropa-James solo asintió. Logan se metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él, James en cambio solo se quitó la chaqueta y su ropa para quedar solo en ropa interior-…Ya estoy listo-Logan salió de su cuarto y se sorprendió al ver a su ídolo en ropa interior enfrente de el-¿So-solo es va-as a usar?-

-Sí, pero si quieres puedo vestirme y dormir incomodo…-Logan negó con la cabeza-Ya acuéstate que yo también me estoy muriendo de sueño-con eso ultimo dicho ambos chicos levantaron las cobijas y se metieron a la cama para poder dormir, apagaron las luces y Logan se acostó dándole la espalda a James

-Que descanses James-Logan ya se iba a dormir, pero sintió mucho movimiento y también que alguien lo abrazo por la espalda

-Buenas noches Loggie-James le susurro en el oído a Logan mientras rodeaba la cintura de este con sus brazos. Logan bajo su mano hasta encontrar la mano de James, y entrelazo sus dedos apretando fuerte sus manos…

* * *

*Es la marca de bebida alcoholica de Nicki Minaj

Espero y les halla gustado mi fic, subire el otro cap pronto... Les agradeceria que dejaran reviews ñ.ñ

PD: si vuelven a leer mi fic ''Ahora Estoy con El'' si se dan cuenta cuando describo a Presley tiene una caracteristica de sus padres y James tiene 30 años y Logan 29

Besos

BYE ;D


	2. Just Close Your Eyes

Aqui esta el segundo cap d mi historia, espero y lo disfruten (muchas gracias por las reviews que dejaron, los amo chicos *3*) ;D

PD: Olviden la ''PD'' del fic anterior, la review de Luluana101 me hizo pensar xD, James tiene 40 años y Logan 39( en ''Ahora Estoy con El'') xD. que lo disfruten

* * *

...A La Mañana Siguiente…

-Buenos días dormilon-dijo James con voz ronca al ver que Logan abria los ojos por los rayos de sol que atravesaban las cortinas

-Buenos días guapeton-se estiro un poco-¿Cómo dormiste?-se tallo los ojos para quitarse cualquier señal de dormido

-No te mentire, dormi perfectamente bien porque tenia a mi lado al chico mas tierno-le dedico una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la nariz-¿Y tu como dormiste de tener a este muñeco a tu lado?-

-Mal, no me gusto…-James se había enojado, Logan al verlo solto una risa y le devolvió el beso en la nariz-Era broma, dormi comodo abrazado por ti-

-¿Quieres ir a la piscina?-Logan solo asintió-Entonces cámbiate para que vayamos…-ambos se levantaron de su cama y Logan se fue a su habitación para cambiarse, por su lado James fue al armario que había en su habitación, el no traía ropa pero cada cuarto contaba con ropa de repuesto para cada ocacion, James se puso su ropa para ir a la piscina. Se estaba empezando a preocupar ya que Logan tenia mas de media hora dentro del cuarto, a lo que James decidio caminar hacia su puerta y drle unos pequeños golpes-¡Logan!, ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?-dijo pegando su oreja a la puerta

-Adelantate, yo ahorita-grito Logan desde los adentros de su habitación

-Ok, ¿no quieres que te espere?-trato de insistir

-No gracias, ya vete-con eso ultimo dicho por parte de Logan, James salio de su habitación, camino por el pasillo, bajo por las escaleras y se fue directamente hacia la piscina. Llegando lo primero que hizo fue a buscar una silla para poder tomar el sol.

-¿Algo que se le ofrezca de tomar?-le pregunto una camarera de forma sensual como si sele estuviera ofreciendo

-Si, quiero una piña colada-dijo James tratando de ignorar la cercanía de la camarera

-Ahora se la traigo-en su voz se podía escuchar que estaba un poco molesta por que la habían ignorado

James se puso bloqueador solar por las partes de su cuerpo que no estaban cubiertas, cuando termino de hacerlo se puso sus lentes de sol y se recostó en la silla poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza para poder recargarla. Despues de unos minutos empezó a sentir la prescencia de alguien, por pura lógica pensó que era la camarera de hace rato

-Aquí esta su bebida señor…-dijo tratando de darle el vaso, James se levanto, tomo el vaso y volteo hacia arriba para agradecerle a la camarera

-Graci…wow-se sorprendio al ver que su nueva ''camarera'' era Logan que venia vestido con un traje de baño muy ajustado color rosa que no podía dejar nada a la imaginación-Te ves… ¡Ardiente!-hasta el mismo se habia sorprendido de lo que había dicho, se paro de la silla para poder esplicarle a Logan-Disculpame no fue mi intención, yo me ref…-Logan puso un dedo en su boca en señal de que guardara silencio

-No digas nada, la verdad es que no me molesta si son por parte de tus palabras-le dedico una sonrisa-¿Quieres nadar?-James solo asintió. Logan camino hacia la piscina y entro como Cisne provocando a James, que entro como rayo a la piscina, nado hasta llegar con Logan, lo abrazo por la cintura, se agacho y le empezó a susurrar en el oído

-Se que tu trabajo consiste en tener sexo por dinero, pero yo no voy a forsarte a nada, quiero que esto se de con su debido tiempo…-Logan pudo sentir que las palabras de James le llegaban al alma, todo eso lo había dicho sin titubeos y nada de sarcasmo

-Te quiero James, eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en mi vida, nunca te cambiaria ni por poder salir de aquí-lo ultimo que había dicho Logan había sido como una punzada para James, ''¡Rechazaria su libertad por mi!'', se dijo asi mismo ''No puedes dejarlo ir'', cerro los ojos y empezó a hablarle en el oido

-Yo igual te quiero Loggie y tampoco dejare que te vayas de mi-Logan volteo a ver a James y rozo sus labios con lo de James-

-Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo-volvio a abrazarlo y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de James y cerro los ojos como si fuera a dormirse. James apretó a Logan con fuerza, no tanta como para lastimarlo, y se sumergio junto con Logan, este al sentir que se hundia aguanto la respiración. Por su parte James nadaba con Logan abrazado a el, salio a la superficie y vio como Logan empezó a toser por la entrada de agua en su boca-No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi muero-le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Lo lamento…¿Me perdonas?-Logan solo asintió. Pasaron toda la tarde jugando y hablando en la piscina hasta que;

-¡#1!-grito el jefe de Logan atrayendo la atención de ambos-¡VEN ACA!-volvio a gritar un poco molesto

-Ahora vuelvo James…-este ultimo solo asintió. Logan salio de la piscina agarro una tualla y se empezó a secar su cuerpo y cuando termino fue caminando hasta llegar con su jefe-¿Qué paso?-

-Tu trabajas para que los clientes tengan sexo, no para que se enamoren de ''un cualquiera'' como tu, asi que mejor que no se enamoren porque sino yo te mato a ti o peor aun lo mato a el. Que te quede claro, ¡Ya vete!-Logan empezó a soltar una pequeñas lagrimas que enseguida se las limpio para que James no lo notara. Camino otra vez a la piscina y se metio con mas lentitud y tristeza

-¿Qué te dijo Logan? ¿Por que lloras?-''mierda'' pensó Logan

-No es nada estoy bien-intento mentir pero vio que James no se había tragado ninguna palabra que le había dicho-Acercate…-James nado hasta quedar mas cerca de Logan-…Me dijo que si los dos nos enamorábamos nos iba a matar-James se había quedado sin palabras, no creería que ''El Jefe'' llegara a tales magnitudes de separarlos

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?-pregunto tratando de olvidar el tema anterior

-Si…-ambos chicos salieron de la piscina y se fueron a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, cuando terminaron de vestirse se fueron directamente hacia el restaurante que se encontraba dentro de la mansion. Buscaron una mesa y cuando la encontraron se sentaron, pidieron su comida y seguian las camareras de ofrecidas con James, el las trataba de ignorar pero ellas parecia que nunca se rendirian. ''Solo falta que pongan su entrepierna en mi cara'', penso un poco molesto. Terminando de cenar James agradecio que ya no iba a estar con esas ''putas''. Salieron de ahi, se dirigieron a su cuarto y cuando llegaron James se empezo a cambiar de ropa, pero por un instante vio que Logan estaba perdido en sus pensamientos...

-¿En que piensas?-se iba acercando a Logan con lentitud y su cara era de angustia y preocupacion

-En nada estoy bien-

-¿Te gustaria dormir conmigo esta noche?-

-No gracias, ahora quiero estar solo...-lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa fingida, James solo asintio y se fue a acostar a su cama  
-Buenas noches...Loggie-Logan no dijo nada al respecto solo entro en su habitacion, cerro la puerta con seguro y se avento a su cama triste ''Me van a matar si me enamoro'', no pudo aguantar mas y empezo a llorar abrazando su almohada. Por el otro lado de la pared James podia escuchar los llantos de Logan, Queria derribar la puerta y abrazar a Logan con todas las fuerzas del mundo pero no podia, algo en el le decia que lo dejara solo por el momento

Solo ahora...

* * *

Dejen reviews, gracias por leer ;D

Besos

BYE ;D


	3. The World Is Yours

aqui esta el tercer y ultimo cap de esta dulce historia (uy si como no e.e), la mitad de este fic lo hice con la ayuda de YunaNeko13, asi que tambien aplaudalen a ella xD...Que lo disfruten, ya no te desesperes Luluana101

* * *

...A La mañana siguiente...

Logan se levanto de su cama con pesadez, con los ojos todavia llorosos. No habia podido parar de llorar la mayoria de la noche, solo pudo dormir por un par de horas para recuperar energia despues de llorar. Camino hasta topar con la puerta, giro la perilla y salio de su cuarto, al dar los primeros pasos fuera del cuarto sintio como lo taclearon, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo, y lo alzaron unos centimetros del piso por medio de un abrazo

-¿Que pasa James?-

-Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto, nunca dejes que yo me aparte de ti y menos en los momentos mas tristes que pasen...-dijo James todavia sin bajar a Logan, este ultimo por su parte abrazo a James con mucha fuerza y empezo a llorar

-Perdoname...es solo que, todavia no puedo creer lo que el me habia-James bajo a Logan y ambos se miraron por unos segundos, sus caras se iban acercando hasta que pudieron sentir su aliento chocar con el del otro, James se iba a retirar pero vio como Logan empezaba a cerrar los ojos y en ese momento el tambien se dejo llevar, cerro y rompio la distancia que habia entre ambos besando a Logan. Primero fue un beso con amor pero despues fue mas intenso, sus labios se movian con sincronia en un beso apasionado que ninguno de los 2 quería romper, un momento tan lleno de lujuria y pasión, sin embargo aun había amor.

Un ruido lejano proveniente del otro lado de la puerta los saco de onda, rompiendo ese beso por un momento. Un grito les puso la piel de gallina a ambos jóvenes:

-¡#1! ¡VEN ACA AHORA!-ese grito fue lo que Logan sabia que iba a ser una mala noticia. no le dijo nada a James y salio del cuarto para ir con su jefe-¡¿Que estaba pasando alli dentro?!-

-Pues iba a pasar lo que tu querias que yo hiciera, pero tu tenias que gritar y arruinar-dijo cruzando los brazos y fingiendo un tono de voz enojado y una cara seria

-OH, lo siento, sigue con lo tuyo...-saco un cigarro y empezo a fumarlo, Logan solo rodó los ojos y se volvio a meter al cuarto con James

-¿En que nos quedamos?...-dijo Logan de manera picara-...Creo que ya me acorde-se acerco a James y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente.

Asi pasaron toda la mañana, besandose y haciendose cariñitos, ambos estaban tan tranquilos que nada podia arruinar ese momento. En ese momento James decidio romper el silencio que habia ahi-¿Te gustaria ir al jardin?-pregunto volteando a ver al chico palido

-Me encantaria-dicho esto ambos se levantaron de la cama y pusieron lo primero que encotraron de ropa, ya que solo seria un dia para caminar y poder charlar. Cuando salieron de la mansion hacia el jardin para sorpresa de ambos estaba completamente vacio, esta seria una oportunidad para porfin estar solos

-¿Y no te llevas con alguna otra que trabaja aqui?-pregunto James mientra los dos iban caminando hacia una banca

-No, es porque ellas sienten celos de que siempre me tocaban los mejores clientes, la verdad yo no entendia eso hasta...-hizo una pequeña pausa-Hasta que te conoci...-volteo a ver a James y ambos se volvieron a dar un beso, lo que habia dicho Logan al moreno le parecio muy tierno. Llegaron a la banca, se sentaron y al parecer ya era como 5:00 pm. ya que el sol empezaba a ocultarse-James, ¿Podrias traerme un poco de agua?-este solo asintio y se fue por una botella de agua.

Cuando regreso con la botella le iba a hablar a Logan, pero vio como este tenia los ojos cerrados con su cara apuntando hacia el atardecer y el aire que corria rozando le parecio una imagen unica, se veia como un ave enjaulada queriendo volar por todo el mundo

-Logan...-dijo desperando a este de su mundo-La verdad es que no me gusta verte asi, tu debes de ser libre conquistar el mundo y te propongo algo, esta noche nos largamos de aqui con el dinero-

-No estoy seguro de que eso sea una buena idea, que pasara si nos descubren...-el nerviosismo que tenia se podia sentir en el ambiente

-Confia en mi, todo va a estar bien-puso una mano sobre la pierna de Logan

-No hagas eso me pone nervioso...-dijo tratando de quitar la mano de James, lo cual fue imposible-Pero antes de irnos.-suspiro-Quiero hacerlo contigo-

-Lo que tu quieras...-se volvieron a dar un beso y se fueron corriendo a su cuarto

Cuando llegaron empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. James se empezo a quitar la camisa, mejor dicho se la arranco, luego tambien se la quito a Logan de un solo jalon. Toparon con la cama y se dejaron caer en ella, James se acerco a la oreja de Logan y le susurro-Esto lo vas a disfrutar...-mordio el lobulo de este sacandole un gemido. Creo un rastro de besos por todo el abdomen palido de Logan, llego hasta su cintura y le quito el pantalon junto con los boxers de un solo jalon. Sonrio de manera picara al ver el miembro del menor, completamente erecto, y algo rojizo-Vez, dije que lo disfrutarías- no dejando contestar al azabache, engullo su mascuniidad, bombeando el miembro y los sonidos que Logan emitia solo lo apoyaba a que siguiera con su trabajo. Despues de unos minutos Logan se vino en la boca del castaño, este bebio toda su escencia.

-James...-dijo entre jadeos-...Te quiero dentro de mi-James sin ninguna objecion puso las piernas del chico palido y acomodo su hombria en la entrada de Logan

-¿Listo?-el azabache solo asintio y James entro lentamente en el agujero de Logan, sabia que esto no era nuevo para el, pero tambien sabia que esto es un momento muy importante para ambos, empezo con movimientos lentos pero despues fue acelerando sus embestidas. Logan poso sus manos alrededor del cuello de James y lo jalo para poder hablarle mas de cerca

-James...Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ah pasado-trato de sonar calmado pero solo salian gemidos de su boca

-Te amo mucho mas Loggie y tu eres lo mejor-despues de unas cuantas embestidas mas James lleno de su semilla a Logan.-El helicoptero llega en 30 min-

Ambos estuvieron unos minutos quietos tratando de controlar su respiracion. James salio de Logan y le planto un beso en sus labios, se fue al armario y se vistio de ropa negra para no ser vistos en la mansion, Logan hizo lo mismo y le dio una mascara a James para que no los reconocieran las camaras de seguridad

Salieron de su cuarto y se dirigieron a la habitacion del guardia que era amigo de Logan. Intentaron despertarlo moviendolo ligeramente, pero como vieron resultado James decidio abofetearlo

-¿Que paso?...-dijo adormilado

-Necesito que me prestes las llaves de la puerta principal, nos vamos a escapar...-el guardia solo le entrego las llaves a James y Logan se avalanzo sobre el guardia para darle un abrazo-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, te voy a extrañar-solo se dieron el abrazo por unos segundos y ''Jogan'' salieron de la habitacion para ir a la entrada. Metieron las llaves y abrieron la puerta, donde justo en ese momento el helicoptero iba llegando, Logan dejo su mascara en la entrada como señal de que nunca iba a volver, les lanzaron una escalera para que se subieran y asi lo hicieron, se subieron al helicoptero y partieron hacia el horizonte para tener su...

Final feliz...

* * *

Espero y lo hallan disfrutado TODOS xD dejen reviews porfavor :c

PD: Si se lo preguntan el manager se fue desde hace tiempo y si, se olvidaron de llevarse el dinero xD

PD2: Si quieren imaginarse todo vean el video ''High School - Nicki Minaj''

PD3: Para los fans de este fic abra una pequeña sorpresa mas adelante sobre este fic

Besos

BYE ;D


	4. Extra cap: La Mascara

Holis, aqui les trigo la sorpresa, bueno, ni tanta pero en fin...solo que gracias por seguir esta historia :3 los amo c:

* * *

''El Jefe'' despues de ver como el Helicoptero se iba hacia el horizonte, sabia perfectamente que no le daria tiempo de alcansarlos. Sabia que le cambiarian el papeleo a Logan y nunca lo encontraria, Logan era un simple empleado para muchos y el aunque no lo demostrara lo queria como un hijo.

Y ahi estaba ''El Jefe'' con su pijama, parado en la puerta viendo el sol salir, dio media vuelta para volver a adentrarse en la mansion, por alguna razon volteo a mirar hacia el piso y encontro la mascara que habia dejado Logan. Esa mascara se la habia regalado a Logan el dia que habia cumplido 15 años, no tenia significado en si, pero para Logan fue un detalle bonito. Se agacho y la cogio con sus manos  
Derrepente de la mascara cae una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro, el la levanta y la desdobla, al parecer es una carta que decia lo siguiente:

_Hola, se que hace unos minutos, u horas me fui, para nunca volver_

_Se que cuando me metiste a este negocio te dolio hacerlo, aunque nunca lo demostraste._  
_Quiero agradecerte por hacer eso, no pienses mal eso ultimo,  
pero si no hubiera sido por ti JAMAS hubiera conocido a James,  
el es el hombre al que amo_

_Y no soy idiota, todo lo que hiciste fue porque sabias que me podria escapar y no querias perderme,  
tu no serias capas de matarme a mi, ni a James_

_Espero y algun dia entiendas que no soy de tu propiedad, _  
_recuerda que los hijos son prestados_

_Te voy a extrañar y mucho mas de lo que piensas, y perdon por siempre _  
_desconfiar en ti_

_Atentamente: Loggie_

_Te amo Papa..._

Y cuando termino de leerla, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, todo el tiempo que estubo James en su mansion le prohibio a su hijo adoptado no encontrar a su amor verdadero, pero ahora se encontraba mejor, saber que siempre lo quiso le libera el alma

-Tambien te amo hijo...-dijo para si mismo


End file.
